


Proyecto: Almas gemelas.

by xxleavemealonexx



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Almas gemelas, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxleavemealonexx/pseuds/xxleavemealonexx
Summary: Tony era muy escéptico. Aún cuando tenía las cosas frente a sus ojos siempre desconfiaba. Tal vez porque las personas le habían hecho mucho daño en el pasado, y esa clase de cosas costaban olvidar.No confiaba en el amor tampoco, era muy desconfiado y testarudo.Y obviamente, no creía en esas absurdas historias de almas gemelas.Serie de One Shots de almas gemelas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste este proyecto tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlo. Steve/Tony son una de mis parejas favoritas de marvel, y saber que es canon (Natasha/Steve) y ver el drama que hay alrededor de ellos tanto en MCU como en 616, es algo que me da vida. Prepárense porque serán historias independientes pero con la temática de las almas gemelas, que en lo personal me encantan y definitivamente creo que Tony y Steve son almas gemelas en TODOS los universos. Pero, también habrán otras parejas, y serán varios universos porque creo que lo más interesante acerca de marvel es la cantidad impresionante de ships que hay y por supuesto los multiversos. Pero no se preocupen, yo mencionaré en las notas la pareja y el universo. Aunque como dije, la mayoría serán de Tony y de Steve. Creo que es todo, espero les guste.

"Un universo alterno en donde tu mundo es en blanco y negro hasta que conoces a tu alma gemela."

 

Tony era muy escéptico. Aún cuando tenía las cosas frente a sus ojos siempre desconfiaba. Tal vez porque las personas le habían hecho mucho daño en el pasado, y esa clase de cosas costaban olvidar.

No confiaba en el amor tampoco, era muy desconfiado y testarudo.  
Y obviamente, no creía en esas absurdas historias de almas gemelas.

Es decir, estadísticamente solo el 35% de la población mundial conocerían a su alma gemela. ¿Por qué él tendría que ser parte de ese porcentaje? ¿Por qué esperar con falsas esperanzas a alguien que tal vez nunca iba a llegar?

El hecho de que existía un mundo lleno de colores era hermoso, pero al fin y al cabo, no era más que un cuento muy lejano.

Tal vez su escepticismo había sido heredado. Sus padres eran igual a él sino que peor. Nadie en su familia, (nunca) había conocido a su alma gemela. Ni sus abuelos, ni sus tíos, ni sus primos. Todos los Stark vivían en un mundo sin colores.

Su madre le enseñó que no necesitaba de otra persona para sentirse completo.   
Su abuela le enseñó que el amor, era algo más que destino. Ellas le enseñaron, que no valía la pena soñar en encontrar a alguien que a lo mejor ya no existía.

Alguien que tal vez estaba muerto.

Su padre le decía, "Tú puedes elegir a la persona correcta, no necesitas un sentimiento de película para que tu vida valga la pena."

Su madre y su padre no eran almas gemelas, Tony estaba casi seguro que él nunca encontraría a la suya tampoco.

Cada chica, cada chico, Pepper; nadie pudo mostrarle los colores de los que todos hablaban y él nunca pudo mostrárselos a nadie más, no era el alma gemela de nadie. Fue entonces cuando se resignó. Quizá, un mundo en blanco y negro no era tan malo, quizá así era como tenía que ser.

. . .

—¿Entonces cómo pasó? —preguntó Rhodey entusiasmado. Tony solo observaba en silencio.

—No puedo explicarlo, en un momento todo estaba en blanco y negro y después, todo era...no sé cómo describirlo porque nada parece suficiente, es hermoso, realmente hermoso —contó Pepper luciendo completamente maravillada.

—¿Así como en las películas? —Tony no pudo evitar el tono escéptico en su voz.

—Tampoco se compara, los colores son brillantes...deberían ver el rojo, el amarillo, el tono de nuestras pieles, el color del cielo —se podía ver la maravilla en la expresión de Pepper —. Sé por qué las personas se obsesionan con esto, definitivamente no hay nada parecido —Tony asintió, pero aún se sentía extraño.

Pepper, una de sus mejores amigas—y también ex-novia—, había conocido ayer a su alma gemela. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan cercano que le ocurriera. Era obvio que Tony y Rhodey querían saberlo todo.

—¿Y qué hay acerca de él? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Cómo es? —Rhodey volvió a preguntar.

—Es ella, y se llama Natasha —dijo la chica con un tono suave que nunca le había escuchado —. Y es sin duda alguna, el amor de mi vida.

Tony evitó no sentirse celoso. No porque aún amara a Pepper, bueno la amaba pero no de esa forma, ambos sabían que estaban mejor siendo amigos. Y estaba muy feliz por ella, en serio. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar, porque las cosas buenas nunca le pasaban a él.

. . .

Así que, científicamente, todos en el mundo tenían un alma gemela. Alguien que si lo conoces, al instante te permite ver los colores.  
Si nunca lo conoces, estás condenado a vivir en una escala de tonos grises hasta el día de tu muerte.

Sin embargo solo un cierto porcentaje de las personas —no tan alto, menos de la mitad de la población— llegaba a conocer a su contraparte. Era injusto y cruel, pero tenía sentido. Por lo que sabías, tu alma gemela podría estar muerta o vivir al otro lado del mundo.  
Y por desgracia, nadie tenía ninguna pista para encontrarle. Solo sucedía, si es que tenías la suerte. Sin predecirlo, sin esperarlo, sin planearlo.

Tampoco había una edad predeterminada, había casos de personas que habían conocido a su alma gemela cuando eran bebés, niños, adolescentes, adultos, ancianos. No era algo que importara.

Pero Tony, él nunca pensó ser parte de ese porcentaje. Él conocía muchas personas al día, cientos, miles y nunca esperaba nada. No como todo el mundo que siempre parecían tener la esperanza. Estaba feliz por Pepper porque, ya llevaba tres años increíbles con Natasha —quién era aterradora, pero amaba muchísimo a Pepper—y les contaba a él y a Rhodey como era un mundo con colores.  
Pero definitivamente, él no esperaba nada. Se decía a sí mismo que no le importaba saber de qué color eran sus ojos, a pesar de que Pepper le dijo que sus ojos eran los más bonitos que ella había visto.

. . .

Tony tuvo dos sentimientos contradictorios, la primera vez que vio a Steve.   
Porque dios, finalmente su vida se llenaba de colores y era todo y nada parecido a lo que Pepper le había contado.

Era más, era mejor, era asombroso.

Y segundo ¿Acaso su posible alma gemela era Steve Rogers? ¿Capitán America? Esto tenía que ser una broma.

Él era la única persona nueva en la habitación y estaba platicando tranquilamente con Rhodey. Y francamente Tony no supo qué hacer ni como reaccionar. Hubo un momento en que Steve levantó la vista, miró hacia donde estaba Tony, se quedó completamente quieto y cambió su rostro a uno sorprendido. Dios, Steve Rogers era la persona más bella que él había conocido.

Steve le miró fijamente, y ambos lo supieron, que ellos eran almas gemelas.

Además podía sentirlo. Era un cumulo de nuevas experiencias y sensaciones.

Sin embargo no fue de película, no del todo. Rhodey estaba completamente confundido por las reacciones de ambos y Tony estaba congelado en su lugar porque, diablos, este era el perfecto Capitán América. Él que hace nada había vuelto al mundo, él que Rhodey apenas le iba a presentar para hablar sobre esa iniciativa de los Vengadores y simplemente no era justo.

Por otro lado, ver colores era increíble.  
. . .

Como había dicho, los colores eran geniales. Pero tener un alma gemela no lo era tanto. Es decir, Steve estaba bien, pero aún había un poco de incomodidad entre ellos. Ya que al parecer la homosexualidad no existía en los 40s. O más bien existía, pero no era bien vista, por lo que Steve había reaccionado en pánico, evitado cualquier contacto con Tony y había pretendido que nada de nada había pasado.

Rhodey trató de asegurarle que estaba bien las relaciones homosexuales. Que los gays, lesbianas y bisexuales, se podían casar ahora y ya era socialmente aceptado. Sin embargo Steve siguió evitando a Tony, como si no fuesen almas gemelas.

A pesar de no querer admitirlo, el rechazo de Steve le había afectado bastante. Por lo que también decidió alejarse de él, a pesar de que eso le dolía casi físicamente.

Era absurdo, porque no lo conocía y aun así le echaba de menos. Rhodey y Pepper le decían que ambos eran unos estúpidos. Sin embargo, no había nada que Tony pudiera hacer. Entendía que Steve no quisiera tener un alma gemela como él.

Además, él tampoco quería a Steve como su alma gemela. Por dios, nunca pensó conocerle, y ahora de la nada, había alguien que supuestamente le amaría incondicionalmente, alguien que en realidad no quería saber nada de su persona. Dolía, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraría.

Tony no estaba seguro de que hacer, así que no hizo nada. Pensó, que tal vez algún día se arrepentiría de dejarlo ir. Pero no era su culpa, tenía que respetar la decisión de Steve.

. . .

—Es bueno volver a verte —dijo Steve, pero había cierto resentimiento en su voz.

—No sabía que estarías aquí—replicó Tony.

—Yo tampoco —acordó casi molesto.

—Si te molesta tanto mi presencia puedo irme.

—No dije eso Tony...¿Por qué estás evitándome? —trataba de parecer indiferente pero había un poco de dolor en su voz.

—Tú fuiste el primero en evitarme—acusó Tony de vuelta.

—Lo sé, fui un idiota, pero todas las demás veces que quise verte, tú huías de mi —Steve sonaba herido —. Solo te pido una oportunidad, sé que me equivoqué, estaba asustado...pero si me permites, me gustaría ver qué pasa con todo esto, te extraño Tony.

—Ni siquiera me conoces, no puedes extrañarme.

—Entonces dame la oportunidad de conocerte.

Tony siempre se dijo que no le importaba. Que no esperaba nada, que no tendría por qué ser la excepción. Tony se dijo que estaba bien y que no necesitaba a nadie para ser feliz.

Y era cierto, nunca necesitó a nadie, pero ahora que tenía a Steve a su lado se daba cuenta de que en el fondo siempre lo esperó. Como cualquier otra persona en el mundo, esperó conocerle y tener su maldito amor de película.

Lo esperó con ansías, aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

Lo espero con todo su corazón que casi dolía.

Y ahora que tenía a Steve sabía que la espera había valido completamente la pena.


	2. Admitelo Steve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve es el guardespaldas de Tony y no quiere admitir que está enamorado de él.  
> Un beso lo cambia todo.
> 
> AU en donde con un beso sabes quien es tu alma gemela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA:  
> Hay diferencia de edad, Tony tiene 18 años y Steve 26, pero no hay contenido explicito.

"Un universo en donde solo con un beso te das cuenta que esa persona es tu alma gemela. "

 

No es que yo, el grandioso y fuerte Steve Rogers me hubiese enamorado del adolescente problemático Tony Stark. No, eso era imposible. Tony era ocho años menor que yo. Además del hecho de que yo era su guardespaldas. La cosa es que el señor Stark me había contratado desde hace seis meses para cuidar de su único hijo porque según él, estaba preocupado de que Tony se metiera en problemas y terminara siendo secuestrado o asesinado. ¡Y vaya que tenía razón! Tony Stark era sinónimo de problemas y esos seis meses habían sido suficientes para darme cuenta de ello.

No solo Tony era el muchacho de 18 años más caprichoso, mimado y fastidioso que había conocido en mis 26 años de vida, sino que también era tan malditamente caliente y se la pasaba provocándome todo el jodido tiempo.

Claro, enfrente de sus amigos ricachones y sus exigentes padres Tony era un chico por demás heterosexual, que gustaba de ligar con cualquier chica que se le pusiera enfrente. Pero en cuanto los dos nos quedábamos solos, era una cosa totalmente distinta. Se la pasaba diciéndome lo sexy que era y alegando que yo estaba enamorado de él y que soñaba con follármelo todos los días.

Y eso no era cierto ¿okay? quizá Tony si me ponía mucho, porque su cuerpo y en especial su trasero parecía que lo habían hecho los dioses y no podía negar que había soñado varias veces con joder su boca y correrme en su cara, solamente para finalmente tener la satisfacción de que el maldito niño se callara la jodida boca por primera vez. Pero nunca había hecho nada porque yo era un profesional y definitivamente yo no estaba enamorado de Tony Stark. 

Me masajeaba la cien mientras contaba hasta 10. El idiota, bueno Tony, me había llevado de compras o más bien, él había ido de compras y me había dejado afuera esperando por nada más y nada menos que una hora y media. Había limites hasta para él. ¡Yo ni siquiera había desayunado por su culpa! Y esperar de pie fuera de una tienda, con decenas de chicas acercándose para coquetear y yo no poder hacerles caso porque estaba en mi trabajo, era la peor tortura del mundo. Esto era un desastre.

Finalmente Tony salió con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si no hubiera pasado más de una hora y media esperándolo. Yo no me moví de mi lugar.

—¿Y bien, Steve? Te vas a quedar ahí como idiota viéndome, o vas a venir, te recuerdo que para eso te paga mi padre —alardeó como suele hacerlo siempre el imbécil —. ¿Entonces? ¿O quieres que te de propina para que hagas tu trabajo? —insistió al ver que yo no me moví ni un centímetro.

—¿Y las compras? —gruñí molesto, Tony no tenía absolutamente nada cargando consigo más que un helado de fresa que ya se estaba terminado y después botó al bote de basura.

—Oh, me probé toda la ropa en la tienda y nada me gustó, creo que tendremos que ir a otra —anunció como si nada.

—¡No! Tony... —me mordí el labio tratando de mantener la calma — Anthony sé que haces todo esto para molestarme, lo has hecho desde que nos conocimos, pero en este momento me muero de hambre, son las once de la mañana y no he comido nada y creo que podría estrangularte en cualquier momento —Tony solo se cruzó de brazos mirándome desafiante.

—Tú eres mi guardaespaldas y debes de hacer lo que yo te diga.

—No soy tú esclavo jodido niño mimado —contesté molesto, quizá parecía lo suficiente enojado porque Tony suavizó su mirada y volvió a sonreírme.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan llorón Steve Rogers? Bien, iremos a comer algo para que dejes de molestar y luego seguiremos en busca de mi outfit para mañana —respondió Tony con una sonrisa.

No había ganado la batalla pero al menos iríamos a comer, así que lo contaba como una victoria.

—Ojalá le hubiese hecho caso a mis instintos y me hubiera ido a la guerra con Bucky —musité siguiéndolo, era mi trabajo después de todo.

—¿Ah? —preguntó girándose y levantando una ceja —- ¿Sabes Steve? Sería más creíble si dijeras eso cuando no estuvieras mirando mi trasero.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo ni siquiera he visto tu trasero —me excusé pero mis mejillas ya se habían puesto rojas.

—Puedo sentir cuando alguien mira mi trasero, es mi superpoder.

—Eso es una tontería, deberías dejar de pensar que todo el mundo quiere follarte porque algún día te darás cuenta de que no es así y te llevarás una enorme decepción.

—Yo no pienso que todo el mundo quiere follarme, yo pienso que tú quieres follarme.

—Eres un idiota, estamos en medio del centro comercial —dije porque ya habíamos ganado varias miradas desaprobatorias de señoras de mediana edad, la voz de Tony no era la más discreta después de todo.

—Admítelo de una vez Steve Rogers, estás muy enamorado de mi.

—¿Por qué no lo admites tú Stark? Tú eres el que está muy enamorado de mí —dije escuchándome muy seguro de mis palabras, jamás le había seguido el juego pero tenía hambre y Tony estaba más insoportable de lo usual.

Tony pareció sorprenderse por mi pregunta pero sonrió de todas formas.

—Desde el día en que te conocí —admitió luego de unos segundos, para después darme un beso rápido en la boca.

Tony se giró riendo como si no hubiera pasado nada y caminó hacía el local de hamburguesas. Yo solo me quedé en mi lugar sin poder creerlo, no estaba seguro de si Tony lo había sentido también o solo había sido producto de mi estúpida imaginación, pero ese estúpido y pequeño beso había sido como si volviera nacer. Como una horrible necesidad. Una necesidad que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

—¿Y bien, te vas a quedar ahí? Pensé que te morías de hambre —se burló Tony.

Lo miré fijamente, sus ojos cafés y su cabello suavecito. No podía dejar de pensar en sus labios contra los míos y lo mucho en que quería besarle, pero besarlo correctamente, sucio, con lenguas y dientes y sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera respirar. Quizá Tony tenía razón y sí estaba muy enamorado de él.


End file.
